mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Mayor Griffon
Mayor Grimm Griffon is a major character who serves as the main villain of Red Dead Revolver. Info Griffon was the ally of Nate Harlow's partner and owner of The Diablo Mine gold claim, Jacques Dixmor. When the player witnesses a flashback in the form of a mission via sheriff Bartlett, it is revealed that Dixmor was caught trying to cross a river at which General Diego was fighting with the American Army. Jacques was brought before Diego and was to be executed until he offered gold for his life. He offered half the gold and explained that his partner Nate had the other half of the claim. This betrayal cost Nate his life and essentially set the plot of the game in motion and action. Over time, Griffon's views earned a lot of support from Jacques and he was eventually elected as the mayor of Brimstone. He was the first mayor to decriminalise homosexuality, abortion and drugs as those things were rather illegal during the 1880's. He was also an advocate for women rights. Dixmor and Diego becoming partners and crawling up Griffon's ass was enough to let them use slave labour in the Diablo mines. Diego was the face of operations and 3/10 of the gold got delivered to Griffon, in return, Griffon got the US army to leave Deigo alone. Meanwhile, Griffon became obsessed with owning Annie MacFarlane's ranch. When she refused to sell it, Griffon would have his men try to bribe MacFarlane into selling the ranch, but still failed. Interactions An ally of Red Harlow's named Buffalo Soldier attempts to warn Griffon of Diego's plans, but the mayor reveals to him that he and Diego had worked together the entire time, before ordering Mr. Kelley to imprison the soldier. He is met during a Battle Royale. Red Harlow recognises the now Mayor Griffon as some sort of boss of his father's former partner by revealing his knowledge of his father's death. Griffon attempts to get Mr. Kelley to kill Red, but Red manages to "kill" Kelley. Red wins and hunts Mayor Griffin down to his mansion. MacFarlane and Jack Swift assist him in entering his mansion. They find Buffalo, who joins them. Red and Buffalo follow a separate path to Griffon. Griffon manages to wound the soldier, and Red carries on by himself. Red fights Griffon and his men. When his men are down, Griffon tells Red he regrets not being at his father's farm, to make sure Red joined his father in death, but now he has been given another chance. Red finally kills Griffon with a shoot through the stomach with a Zwei Fasser, splatting Griffon in half. Jack is later revealed as a casualty of the assault. The curtain closes on the game and Red tosses the bag of money that was to be the prize for the Battle Royale to sheriff. He declares "It was never about the money." and walks off after holstering the companion to his father's revolver. The money is presumably used to buy back Annie's ranch although the presence of Buffalo Soldier hints that he may have received some of the reward as well. Bartlett tells Red as he walks out "I'd hate to see you hang, after all you've done." Quotes Showdown After completing the level "Fall from Grace" with an excellent rating, Griffon becomes available as a playable character. His special ability is rolling with his weapon on the ground and shooting at the opponent from all sides. Journal Entry The Mayor of Brimstone was a tough man, but his policies were even tougher. Amongst all, he had some sort of "special attack" which seemed powerful and comic at the same time. The mayor, when in most dire cases, would throw himself on the ground and roll around like a pig in mud all the while shooting his weapon at the invader like mad. He even performed this trick when drunk at the Brimstone saloon. People couldn't help but to be impressed. Trivia *Griffon, Nate Harlow, Jacques Dixmor, and Red Harlow are all mentioned in a campfire segment in Red Dead Redemption, with the storyteller recounting the assault on Griffon's Mansion and that he used to ride with Jacques. *The final duel between Jack Marston and Edgar Rose is probably an homage to the final duel between Red and Griffon given the character similarities. *Griffon is listed in Sheriff Bartlett's journal under the 'American Army' section. Category:Characters Category:Americans Category:Mayors Category:RDR Category:Rich People Category:Capitalists Category:Dictator Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Deceased Characters Category:Bullies Category:Politician Category:Antagonists Category:Democrats Category:Feminists Category:Lawful Neutral